A Hairstyle
by anime ace 12
Summary: Oneshot Neji x Tenten Tenten has never cared about her hair, until one day an special person takes an interest in it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Ok, so both characters may be a little bit OOC. And the plot may seem a little bit rushed. I am trying though! Not related to any other of my stories.

**A Hairstyle**

**By,**

**Anime Ace**

**Pairings: Neji X Tenten**

**

* * *

**

Tenten got up like she did every morning, did her daily bathroom routine, brushed her hair, and put it up in her regular two buns. She didn't know how many years she had been putting her hair up that way, but it had started before the academy days. Every day she would put it up the same way, every single day. It didn't get in her way during training, so she was content with it. Simply put she really didn't care…

Until that day…

* * *

At the training grounds…

Lee and Neji were already there, and Neji was going insane because of Lee's constant questions.

"When do you think Tenten will get here?"

"…"

"What do you think we will do today?"

"…"

"Why do you think Tenten looks like with her hair down? I bet she is pretty."

"…"

"Well, why…" Neji blocked Lee out as he continued to ask pointless questions. He was thinking about the last question. 'I wonder why she wears her hair like that everyday,' he thought, and pondered over it until Tenten got there.

Tenten arrived to find Lee babbling on and on to Neji who wasn't even paying attention but instead deep in thought. Lee hadn't even noticed Neji wasn't listening, and Tenten sweat dropped. Her attention quickly turned back to her pale eyed teammate, and the focused look on his face. 'He only wears that face when he really has to think about something, I wonder what it is?" she thought.

Gai arrived a few minutes later to find Tenten chasing Lee around with a kunai in hand, and Neji sitting under a tree deep in though.

"Ok youth filled students of mine, time to train!" Gai said loudly enough for them all to stop what they were doing and pay attention to him. He did his good guy pose, his teeth went 'ping', and he dragged Lee off to work on his taijutsu.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

Tenten had managed to hit Neji three times with a kunai, giving him small shallow cuts. He seemed preoccupied, and he still had that focused look on his face. 'I better tell him to snap out of it before he gets hurt…'

"Neji?" Tenten said dropping out of the trees she had been in to stand in front of him.

When he didn't answer, nor even acknowledge her she tried again, this time a little louder.

"Neji?"

Still no response. Neji could be cold, and he wasn't really talkative but he had never done this before. She walked over to him and tapped him in the shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Neji! Wake up! What are you thinking about?" she said, poking him a little harder.

'I wonder what she looks like with her hair down,' he thought looking at her intently. For the past fifteen minutes he had been trying to imagine what she looked like with her hair in any style other than the two buns. Tenten's words hit him like ice water, and he woke from his trance. 'Huh? What the hell am I doing thinking about Tenten and her god forsaken hair?' he screamed in his mind, and mentally smacked himself.

"Huh?" he said blinking, and looking at Tenten's face.

"Thank god! For a second I though you had gone dumb," Tenten teased, a smirk on her face.

"Whatever," he said trying to get her to change subjects.

"No, what were you thinking about?" she asked, and began to put bandages around the small cuts she had previously made.

"Nothing," he said quickly, a little bit too quickly, and looked the other way.

"Come on Neji! Tell me! Please?" she asked smiling and tilting her head to one side with a slight pout on her face. 'She looks so cute like that! I wonder what it would look like with her hair down,' he thought and mentally kicked himself again. 'Stop thinking such thoughts Neji! Stop it!'

When Neji didn't answer Tenten didn't think he was going to answer, so she just finished bandaging the last cut, stood up, and jumped back into the trees.

"Reading Neji?" she asked

"Hn," he answered and moved into his defensive stance. 'Got to say focused. Got to say focused. Don't think about Tenten's hair, and what it would like in a down, in a braid, in pig tails…Argh. Stay focused,' Neji tried repeating this over and over, but visions of Tenten with her hair in different styles kept distracting him.

'Something sure is wrong with Neji today,' Tenten thought and continued her barrage of various weapons.

The rest of the training went ok, but Neji had more cuts and scrapes than he normally would…

* * *

Later that day, Lee had come over to Tenten's apartment to watch a movie with her. They had started doing this a long time ago, and thought of each other as siblings.

Thoughts of Neji's distracted face at training kept on appearing in Tenten's head as she tried to figure out why. 'Wait…wasn't Lee with Neji before I came? He might know!' she thought.

"Hey Lee, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure anything," Lee said turning towards her, and giving her his full attention.

"This morning at training before I came, did Neji seem like he was thinking about something?"

"No,"

"Oh, well did you say anything that made him start thinking really hard?"

"Um…let me think about it…,"Lee said, and closed his eyes trying to remember this morning's conversation with Neji. "Oh yeah! I was asking him questions and he looked really bored, until I asked what he thought you looked like with you hair in any different styles than two buns. Then he had that look on his face, you know the one he gets when something is confusing him."

Tenten just stared in shock. 'He was thinking about my hair?' she thought.

"Um Lee, why would you ask him that?" she was slightly confused. They had seen her with her hair down before; it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well it's because we have never ever, ever, ever seen you with your hair down in any style except the two buns so I was just curious, and decided to ask Neji," Lee said turning back to the movie.

'They have never seen my hair in any different way? I have worn it in a different way…wait, nope I haven't. I can understand the two being curious and all, but why would Neji be so distracted? And at training! The one thing that was most important to him. He couldn't have been thinking about my hair, could he?' Tenten was now very confused.

After about a half hour of thinking, Tenten decided what she was going to do about this whole problem. She didn't want Neji to be distracted at training especially if he got hurt. Yes, she had a crush on him for quite some time now, but he didn't seem to notice. So she decided that for one day and one day only she was going to wear her hair in a different style. Tenten hoped that afterwards Neji wouldn't so distracted, besides it was for one day. What was the worst thing that could happen? 'Now, what should I do with my hair?' she thought and began to brainstorm on her new problem.

* * *

The next day at training…

Neji was there earlier than everyone else, just like normal. His dreams had been filled with images of Tenten in skirts and dresses with her hair down or braided. She would always give him that cute little smile.

He had thought that after yesterday these thoughts would have gone away, but instead they had become more drastic and intense. So now his problem had become larger, and he had to find out a solution, fast. So he decided to meditate and find out what was causing these thoughts.

Tenten came about an hour later, to find Neji with his eyes closed deep in thought just like the day before. She also noticed that Lee wasn't there. That was odd considering he always got there before her.

"N-Neji, where is Lee?" she asked quietly. 'Great now I am sounding like Hinata. Why am I so nervous? It is not like he cares, right?' she thought.

Neji raised his eyebrows and pointed to a note beside him, he hadn't opened his eyes.

Tenten picked it up and read it. It said:

_Dear Neji and Tenten,_

_We have decided to do some extra training in the mountains today. Make sure to train and keep your precious youth. _

_Have fun,_

_Lee and Gai_

'Great, now I am alone with Neji!' Tenten thought and then sighed, sitting down next to him. She was nervous when she had come. She didn't know if he could even notice, or say anything to her. So far se hadn't even opened his eyes.

"Tenten, can I ask you something?" Neji asked.

Tenten was shocked. Neji never asked for anything, he was known for being straight forward.

"Y-yes," she managed to choke out.

"Um…do you like me?" he asked. Neji was nervous about asking her this. During his meditation he could only come up with one possible reason for him thinking about her so much…he liked her. And the more he thought on the subject he recalled when Tenten had started acting slightly different around him. A blush when their skin would meet, looking away when he looked at her, things like that. Maybe she liked him as well.

Tenten was just plain stunned. 'Did…did he just ask me that? Oh god what should I say? Should I tell him?" she thought having an internal war. One side wanted her to say yes, while the other didn't.

"Yes, a whole freaking bunch!" she blurted out loudly, and immediately blushed.

Neji's eyes snapped open to land on her. He really wasn't expecting her to say that, after it had taken her so long to answer. Each second had ripped another piece of his heart out. It had been mended by her words, but the sight in front of him took his breath away.

There sat Tenten, her hair down and wavy. It shined, and looked soft. She had glitter eye shadow, shiny lip gloss, and a plain baby blue ribbon around her neck. She wore a baby blue sleeveless shirt with the words 'Cutie' written in black block letters, and tight black capris. Her hair was behind one ear, and she was looking down at her hands.

"…so beautiful," Neji managed to whisper and reached out to touch her hair. It was as soft as it looked. 'She is even more beautiful than I thought she would be,' he thought.

Tenten blushed as he played with one of her locks of hair, and studied her hands harder. 'I guess he either thinks my hair is beautiful, or I am beautiful. I wonder which one,' she thought.

"You are beautiful," he whispered again, taking one of her hands in his own. With the other hand, he pushed her chin up so that their eyes met.

What Tenten found in his eyes she had been hoping for a long time. Passion, caring, pride, and…something close to love. 'I can't believe this is happening…'she thought.

"Does this mean you like me too?" Tenten asked quietly. She was pretty sure of his answer; she just wanted to make sure.

Neji pulled on the hand that was in his grip causing her to fall into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Yes or in your words 'yes a whole freaking bunch.'"

Shivers went down Tenten's spine and she moved so that she was sitting in his lap with her head resting against his shoulder. 'Neji said he liked me, I am sitting in his lap, his arms are around me…man I have to wear my hair down more often!' she thought and smiled.

Neji watched her, just taking everything about her in, soaking up her calm and happy presence.

"Neji, shouldn't we be training?" Tenten asked.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because your hair would get in your way,"

"Darn it, I knew there would be a downside to this hair, though that doesn't even compare to the good things,"

"Like?"

"Like…you,"

"Me?"

"Yes you,"

"Well then, I guess I like it too,"

"Why's that?"

"Because I got you,"

"Tenten blushed and looked down again.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"I think you look beautiful with your hair however you put it, so why don't you wear it up in buns except for on Fridays?"

"Neji you're a genius!" Tenten said giving him one of her 'cute' smiles as he had dubbed them.

"Yes I know!" he said giving her a smirk.

"Men and their egos. Wipe that smirk off your face right now, Hyuga Neji!"

"Make me!" he teased tightening his hold on her.

"Fine I will,"

"How are you gon…" Neji was cut off as Tenten pressed her lips lightly against his. She started to pull away, but he claimed her lips in a more passionate kiss.

After a few seconds past, they broke apart and Tenten couldn't help but ask.

"Neji, you'll do that when my hair is up in buns won't you?"

Neji chuckled lightly and gave her a true smile.

"Of course my little koi," he whispered in her hair.

She blushed and he claimed her lips with his own for the second time that day.

* * *

After that day Tenten found her hair more important, but still wore it in those same two buns, except on Fridays. Neji found that Tenten was beautiful no matter how her hair was done.

* * *

A/N: Ok, done! Please read and review. I really need to work on these stories, they just don't sound right to me. 


End file.
